The present invention relates generally to releasable tubing connections used in intravenous feeding, and more particularly to a locking device adapted to prevent separation of a hub member from a piece of tubing in an intracatheter-intravenous tubing assembly.
The most common method of intravenous feeding requires the installation of a long tapered insert into a vein with the aid of a hypodermic needle. The insert, which is conventionally formed of plastic or other flexible material, is first installed over the needle, and then inserted into a vein. Once in place, the needle is withdrawn, leaving the insert in place. Intravenous supply tubing is then connected to the insert. Because the insert must be installed in the vein independently, the connection between intravenous supply and the insert cannot be permanent. The most common means for effecting the connection generally provides for the insertion of the forward end of the intravenous supply line into the back of the insert tube, with the connection being maintained by friction. A difficulty with this type of standard connection is the potential for separation, due for example, to patient movement, thus allowing intravenous fluid and the patients blood to soil bedclothes. Temporary interruption of the nutrient supply, or loss of blood, might also pose a serious health risk to the patient.
Others have recognized the need for a securing device that will maintain the connection in an intracatheter-intravenous tubing assembly, even with patient movement. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,094 which shows a locking device which is provided with a channel adapted to receive the conventional tubing connection between a tapered vein insert tube and a cooperating connector at the termination of an intravenous supply tube. The tubing connection is placed in this channel, and transverse compression applied, with the result that the tubing connection is held in the body so as to prevent separation. One of the problems with this type of device is that the tubing must be pulled from it, with the attendant possibility of separation of the tubing connection. A further drawback of this device is that it is separate from the tubing assembly itself, and thus is required to be carried by the person who is to apply it to the tubing. It is also another device to be maintained in the inventory of a hospital, among the many other thousands of items so stocked by a hospital.
Another tubing connector device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,091 which shows a coupling comprised of a first connector body, consisting of a central male tube-shaped member which is provided with grooves extending around the longitudinal end thereof in order to form slots for "O" rings. These "O" rings act to provide a liquid-tight seal between the connector bodies. In addition, a pair of flanged members is formed as part of the first connector body and engages a recessed collar member in order to prevent the disengagement of the connector bodies. One of the drawbacks with this type of connector is that it requires two hands to operate, which might not always be possible under certain conditions, especially in emergency situations. Another disadvantage is that the "O" rings form a ribbing on the tubing, and the disengagement of the tubing could very likely cause excessive movement of the intracatheter insert in the patient's arm. Such movement is likely to cause patient discomfort, blockage of the flow of nutrients to the patient, and may also cause the insert to come out of the patient's vein and possibly even the patient's limb.
Another example of a ribbed-type connector is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,312. This type of connector has all of the disadvantages of the connector previously described.
In the past, various other types of devices have been known for use in holding intravenous needles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,167,072 and 3,900,026 show two such holding devices. These devices are directed towards holding the intravenous injection needle in the patient's arm, rather than maintaining the intracatheter-intravenous tubing connection.
Although not considered relevant to the present invention various types of couplings have been used in connection with hoses in general. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,913 discloses a coupling equipped with a pivoted locking means for use in sealing the joint between a male and female member of the coupling, thus ensuring the joint against leakage or accidental disconnection. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,774 discloses a telescopically engageable coupling utilizing a pivotable latching device for securing a hose coupling.
It is also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,058, to use elastic straps containing uniformly spaced holes for securing two tubes together. The second tube has attached thereto a collar with buttons over which are fastened the respective elastic straps. This maintains the coupling of the two tubes effectively preventing their disengagement.
In light of the above-disclosed prior art devices, it is therefore obvious that a need exists for a releasable means already secured to an intracatheter device and intravenous tubing to secure the connection and disconnection therebetween without excessive pulling or twisting.